1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to compact antenna configurations.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years there has been a tremendous increase in the use of wireless devices for new complex applications. As a result, new wireless frequency standards continue to emerge throughout the world and new techniques of antenna implementations.